Cooking Lemons
by M.Hunter Traubel Trainee
Summary: Raine has been having cooking lessons for 2 weeks from Regal. The TOS gang decide to go to Altamira to spend some downtime, leaving the two some time alone at Regal's house for the cooking lesson. Although, what else can occur? RegalxRaine lemon


Hello everyone! This is M.Hunter Traubel Trainee again and I bring to you a story. Believe it or not, it's my first lemon I ever wrote too, so if you are reading this, then please go easy on the reviews (NO flaming).

This is a lemon which means there is sex in this story (and wow, this might actually be my longest chapter ever written), therefore you read AT YOUR OWN RISK. I apologize if anything severly scars you, but remember...YOU WERE THE ONE who chose to read it.Anyway, I hope you like the story. It took a while to write this, but I managed to pull it off.

I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters or anything that is related to it. All is property of Namco.

* * *

**Cooking Lemons**

Regal walked into the kitchen and prepared the necessary ingredients. He had a cooking lesson planned for Raine tonight and he wanted to prepare an exquisite dish to get started. He started teaching her two weeks ago and since then, her technique was slowly improving. Well, if Zelos not using first aid counts as one. He chuckled lightly as he recalled the Chosen's expression, seeing he didn't throw up after a lick of the freshly made curry. The battle artist's attention turned to his cuffed hands as he attempted to cut a tomato. He came close to cutting his thumb, so the battle artist slipped the handcuffs off and placed them on the wooden table nearby. He swore he would keep the handcuffs on until the journey was finished, but it wouldn't hurt to take them off for a little cooking would it? The group had decided to stay at Regal's home since it was close by Altamira and they wanted a break from the exhausting journey. After all, it was a simple ferry ride on the great Lezareno Cruise ship to the beautiful resort, and even thought it was 6 hours roundtrip; the ship provided excellent entertainment and accommodations.

Regal smiled to himself. Everyone had gone to Altamira except for Raine and himself, meaning no interruptions for at least six hours. It's not that he disliked his friends, but he hated to stop constantly to tend to their aid. The battle artist chuckled to himself. So this is how Raine must feel when she's teaching in class. Seeing no one was around, a small smile crept onto his face, and he quickly threw the kitchen knife into the air and caught it with his opposite hand. He tossed a frying pan full of chicken into the air and flung the carrots into the mixing bowl. Balancing the knife's point with his index finger, he tossed a large potato, a pair of broccoli, two tomatoes, and a lettuce head onto the cutting board. Then, with lightning speed, he cut them all one at a time in seconds. The kitchen knife flung out of his hand and headed straight for the drawer. It landed straight into the drawer and with the driving momentum, closed it shut. Then, with excellent precision, he threw the chopped vegetables into the boiling pot and ax kicked the handle of the frying pan, causing it to fly in the air. The cook kicked it into the air again and again and with a final jump, he spun once and struck the pan dead on, sending it to the sink with a loud 'clang'!

As he placed the lid onto the large pot and put it to a boil, he wiped off a bead of sweat from his brow. The cook worked for over three hours preparing the dish and it was about time for a break. He tossed aside his apron and checked all the food on the stove, making sure that everything was prepared. After checking and double checking, Regal headed to the study.

* * *

Raine took a sip of the water from her cup and returned to her book. She was sitting on a chair in Regal's room reading an archive about Lezareno and how it came to be formed. The half elf was amazed at all the knowledge that was on the shelves, especially those that told about the Summon Spirits, the old wars, and a variety of other subjects, not that she hadn't known them. But unlike the ones in Sylvarant, they were told in great detail, many which even she didn't know. 

"For a sophisticated person, he sure likes to read." She thought to herself. She could hear the sizzling fire from the kitchen and took a look at the clock above her. Two hours before the lesson, and maybe another 6 hours before the group comes back. So it was just going to be Regal and her for the next 6 hours. She's going to be alone for six hours with Regal. The half-elf blushed at the thought that suddenly burgeoned in her mind and shook her head. It's just a little crush she told herself, feeling like a high school girl who just saw the most attractive guy in the courtyard, that being Regal.

She sighed again at the thought. How was it that she found him so attractive, and why him of all men? Well, Lloyd Irving was a little young for her and rather…dumb. Zelos Wilder… was immediately stomped out by her mental boot, ignoring the small plea for mercy. Genis, she laughed mentally at the thought and quickly pushed him out, he was her brother for Martel's sake! Then there was Kratos, but he had betrayed them earlier and wasn't coming back. She chuckled to herself. So this was why Regal was her favorite. Not only was he strong and physically…good looking for one way to put it, he was kind, caring, honest, and all the other traits an ethically good man had. However, she knew that there was one thing stopping her, his loyalty to Alicia. Her morale and hope soon turned to disappointment. She couldn't get past that bond he has with the girl, he was practically glued to the relationship. How am I supposed to compete with that? She thought to herself.

Raine shook her head again. Why am I even having these thoughts? Am I really falling in love with him? She blushed. Did she say those words out loud? No, she was just thinking them, but she felt as if everyone was watching her, staring in awe of what they just heard. No, it's just affection, it isn't love. She told herself this many times before in the past but to her dismay she always rejected them. She was in love with him, whether he loved her back or not didn't matter to her. Raine then imagined herself on a balcony looking over Altamira and sharing a kiss under the moonlight. The romantic fantasy quickly took a startling turn and she soon found herself in bed with him, nude alongside him underneath the covers. At that she quickly shoved it out of her mind. Get a hold of yourself woman! You're a teacher! A half-elf! You know better than this! Frustrated, she slammed the book down onto the desk and headed for the bathroom. She needed a shower to relieve the stress.

"Regal! I'm going to take a shower. We can start once I'm done." She received no reply. He must be cooking she thought. Sighing again with frustration, she discarded her outer garments and headed for the shower, muttering to herself irritably at the thought.

* * *

Regal pulled out a book from the large shelf and began to read, however his mind couldn't stay focused. It always swayed back to Raine. He sighed. Raine…How is it that he found her so attractive? He counted the attributes in his head. Her smile, her beautiful face, her caring personality, there were many more that ran through his head but he quickly shoved them back as he concentrated on the document. However, he found that he could hold not his attention for more than a minute. Finally, the battle artist sighed and slammed the book on the desk, frustrated beyond belief. How was it that he felt so magnetized to her, like opposite poles of a magnet? However, each time he did so, guilt returned to his mind because of the feeling of betrayal. This wasn't the first time he felt this way with Raine and he even had some…private thoughts of his own, but he knew that if he ever asked her or attempted it, she'd be mortified. More so, he would betray Alicia, his one true love. 

Love…The word had haunted him ever since Alicia died. He felt bound to his word back at the grave, and end up wandering the world while living with the eternal sin of killing his true love by his own hand. But his thoughts changed when he met Raine Sage. The half-elf mage was not only an excellent healer out in the battlefield but also an excellent soother of the mind. Unbeknownst to her, Regal felt relieved whenever he saw Raine walking in good health, and worried when he found her wounded or unconscious from battle. That's when the question came into his mind. Did he really…have feelings for her?

Feeling the question gnaw at his mind, he finally decided to take a shower. It was going to be another 2 hours before the lesson, so it would be a good way to relieve the stress of the question. He placed the book flat on the desk and stood up.

"Raine! I'll be taking a shower! We'll start once I'm finished!" There was no reply and Regal assumed that she was too interested in what she was reading to have heard him, and with that assumption in mind, he headed upstairs. He shed his shirt and pants and threw them into the nearby laundry basket, leaving him in his black boxers as he neared the bathroom. Hot steam greeted his skin once he opened the door, sending a slight tingling sensation through his body.

"Ah, how nice of Raine to run the water for me." Of course if his mind wasn't so fogged by the thought of a relieving shower, he would've known better, but unfortunately his mind was clouded by Raine and a soothing shower. Hmm, interesting thoughts now huh Regal?

He grabbed a thick towel from the rack next to him and headed for the shower area. The bathroom was rather large and included a variety of items, including two large sinks, a bathtub, a toilet, and of course the shower. He approached the shower and pulled the curtain, unaware of the dark silhouette beyond the colorful plastic curtain. The battle artist immediately gasped when he saw Raine standing before him. With the exception of the small washcloth on her arm, she was completely naked. Her eyes were closed as she moaned softly, scrubbing her arm with the cloth while the water splattered over her body, making her skin glisten in the light. Her breasts swayed gently with her motions, causing them to swing back and forth along with the pink nipples on each breast.

Regal struggled to look away but his mind would not let him. A faint redness was growing on his face as he struggled to avert his gaze. His mind was torn between two decisions, one urging the man to be a gentleman and simply avert his gaze and leave the room, while the other commanding him to grab her and do as he wished. However both sides came across the same problem, his feet wouldn't move. They felt glued to the ground as Raine continued to scrub herself, still unaware of the man standing in front of her. A straining pain grew between his legs and his breathing grew rigid. He found his eyes slowly hovering down her body from her breasts to her stomach then to her legs and back up again, scanning her body like a predator eying its prey. The pain grew stronger as he followed her hands down past her legs, causing a noticeable bulge to burgeon in his boxers and in doing so, he unknowingly moaned.

Raine quickly turned her head when she heard the quiet noise and gasped when she realized that Regal, of all people, was standing before her.

"Regal!"

That snapped Regal back to reality. "R…R…"He struggled for a reply but no words came to form. His blush grew as she turned to face him, revealing her entire front side. Regal made a loud gasp as he eyed her body. His sea blue eyes struggled to maintain eye contact with her silver-blue eyes, but they hovered down to her chest occasionally. Raine immediately noticed this, but she realized that she was having trouble as well. The anger and shock dissolved into awe when she saw Regal almost naked; save for the boxers. She was amazed at how Regal looked without his shirt, and without his pants at that. His entire body was well built, and as she looked over his body, she caught sight of the bulge in his boxers and a red blush dominated her cheeks. She smiled shyly at him and stepped out of the shower. Unbeknownst to him, Raine hid a seducing aura under that shy smile.

A loud gulp could be heard from the battle artist's throat as his breath quickened. He couldn't believe what was happening; the woman that had gnawed at his mind was coming toward him, naked! The professor ever so slowly took a step closer to him, moving casually toward him as she maintained the shy smile. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Raine stood inches before Regal. She could clearly see the redness on his face as he attempted to hide it. However, he didn't look down because he was afraid it was…rude, and he couldn't bring himself to turn his head to the side either.

"Raine…I…I uh…" He struggled to form words as he tried to maintain eye contact, but each attempt was a subtle failure. His voice caught in his throat from the sight in front of him, and all he could do was stutter. Raine chuckled softly and moved closer to his ear.

"Like what you see?" She whispered seductively. Before Regal could respond, she gently kissed his cheek. He grew stiff and felt his face glow red with embarrassment, arousal, and desire. He was kissed by her!

The professor felt his body shudder and released her tongue on his warm cheek, moving it in small circles and leaving a trail of saliva as she did so. Regal's breathing picked up and the nerves within his body suddenly awakened. He couldn't believe how Raine was literally making him lose his mind; the beautiful half elf with a compassionate heart was replaced by a sexy temptress who was nearly driving him off the edge.

Raine pushed off Regal's cheek with her tongue and released the lip lock. She took a deep, almost strained breath and then planted an open kiss on his lips. That was when he lost to his instinct, and returned her gentle, seductive kiss with a strong passionate one. The professor was caught by surprise by the sudden force but quickly returned it with the same level of passion. She wrapped her arms around his back and gently caressed his neck and upper back, earning a quiet moan from him. Regal followed suit and wrapped his arms around her back. He gently moved his fingers across her shoulders, back and neck, deepening the kiss as he did so.

The battle artist's tongue lightly licked Raine's lips and slipped into her mouth. Raine's body melted into him as the tongue ran through her mouth, sending chills of pleasure down her spine. She felt her legs bend and unintentionally step forward, causing Regal to step back. As if reading her mind, he guided her to the nearest spot to sit, which happened to be a closed toilet in an adjacent room. He set himself onto the covered seat while Raine sat on his legs, giving the impression that she was straddling him. Their lungs demanding oxygen, the two finally broke the passionate kiss.

Regal stared at the beautiful half-elf before him. From their position, she was slightly taller than Regal and her heavy breathing caused her breasts to move up and down in correspondence. Her face was a deep red from the arousal and her body felt as if it was on fire. The warmth had begun to settle between her legs, sending small jolts of pleasure whenever she shifted over his lap.

Regal pulled his back off the toilet and grasped Raine to keep her from falling. He saw great lust and a sense of want in her grey blue eyes. He felt the same toward her, but he asked the question anyway. "Raine...A…Are you sure?" He asked, his voice twined with lust.

Raine slowly nodded her head, unable to form the words she needed.

She shifted her legs to get comfortable on Regal's lap causing him to groan in pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked back at her. Her eye lids were half closed and she was breathing deep quick breaths while her mouth hung ajar, making her look all the more desiring and pleasing to the eye. The man's eyes slowly moved down to her chest, fixated on the pink nipples at the peak of her breasts, which were now hardened from the stimulus earlier. They bobbed up and down from Raine's deep breaths and his eyes followed their movements. Hesitantly, he slowly moved his right arm off of Raine's back and to her chest. His hand cupped her left breast and squeezed it lightly.

"R…Regal…" She moaned. Seeing the positive reaction, Regal continued to move his hand over Raine's breast. He gently stroked the soft tissue and teased the nipple between his fingers, eliciting loud moans from Raine. She placed her hand over Regal's and moved it as she pleased, sending ripples of hot pleasure through her body. As Regal listened to her lustful moans, his eye caught the second nipple which was left unattended. With little hesitation, he moved toward the other breast and enclosed the nipple within his lips, sucking it gently while allowing his tongue to move freely.

Raine nearly screamed from his actions. "Aaah…Regal…Oooh…" She gripped his shoulders to keep herself from falling and arched her back into him. Regal continued the foreplay while Raine threw her head back and moaned lustfully, breathing heavily between each while Regal continued to suck on her nipple and rub her breast. He switched sides and gave the other equal attendance, sucking on the opposite nipple while rubbing the other breast. Raine moaned anew from his actions and she could feel the warmth pool at her core. After about a minute, Regal released his lips from Raine's breast and ceased the foreplay. The beautiful half-elf opened her eyes half way as she panted heavily. When her eyes met Regal's, a small smile tugged at her lips. She leaned forward and caught Regal in a passionate kiss. Her tongue wormed past his teeth and danced with his own, resulting in a moan from the two. After the passionate tongue play, the two released each other from the kiss.

Raine breathed heavily. "That…was amazing." A bold feeling urged her forward and she moved herself closer toward Regal, a playful smile decorating her face. When she was merely inches away from his face, she felt something probe her core, causing her to bite back a moan. However, she heard a quiet yet audible grunt from Regal. She realized what had poked her core and blushed profusely while Regal followed with a deeper crimson. Raine found herself pulling a seductive smile on her face. She traced her right hand down his chest and over his well-defined abdomen and stopped just above the bulge. Regal waited in both surprise and expectation, and while maintaining that seductive smile, she gently rubbed him.

Regal gasped sharply. He grasped the edges of the toilet cover and gripped it with all his might, struggling to avoid squirming underneath Raine's body. Raine noticed the look on Regal's face and decided to take it further. She slipped her hand underneath his boxers and grasped his cock resulting in an audible gasp. He threw his head back and breathed heavily as he felt Raine's hand tease his member.

"R…Raine…oooh…" He said huskily, finding it difficult to speak. The beautiful half-elf continued to rub him and ever so slowly, moved her left hand down to his waist. She looked down and hesitantly at first, removed his boxers, freeing his erection. She stared at his member, releasing her grip on the length to get a full view of it. It looked to be about 7 or 8 inches long, and feeling the boldness return, she set her left hand underneath his manhood and placed her middle and index fingers of her right hand on top. She poked it once, causing Regal to bite back a moan. That alone gave all the encouragement she needed. Her fingers slowly moved up and down the top of Regal's member while her bottom hand teased the underside. She played with pressure on his cock and constantly changed her movements from a teasing caress to a moderate rubbing, leaving an element of surprise in her actions. Regal couldn't restrain it any longer and released a loud lustful moan.

"Aah…Raine…Oooh!" Raine maintained her playful look and moved closer toward Regal, still teasing him with her fingers as she did so.

"Regal, are you enjoying this?" He merely stared at her through half closed slits while breathing heavily. He couldn't form the words he wished to say, but a playful squeeze was all the encouragement he needed.

"Aaah!...Yes…Raine…Please…don't stop."

To his dismay, she pulled her hands away from his length and placed them on his thighs. Regal struggled to regulate his breathing while Raine teasingly moved her hands over his thighs. She came across his sweaty boxers and suddenly an idea came to her. She moved off of his legs and set herself in a kneeling position on the floor before them. She pulled the boxers off his sweaty legs and Regal stepped out of them. Then, she pushed on Regal's knees in opposite directions, asking him silently to open them and let her in. The battle artist complied and the professor crawled into the space. Regal wasn't sure what she was planning but all it took was one look at her to understand what it was. She wasn't through with him yet.

"Just relax Regal." Raine commanded. She moved closer to his cock and hesitantly licked it once, causing him to gasp sharply. Raine heard the barely audible gasp and continued her actions. Her tongue coated his member with warm saliva as Raine moved up and down his cock, causing Regal to moan passionately and pleasurably. When the feeling lessened, Regal looked down at Raine, breathing heavily as he watched her lick his member. Her eyes were half-opened slits and the redness in her cheeks was a deep scarlet red. It looked almost as if she was falling asleep, but to Regal, she looked beautiful… and erotic.

As Raine continued her foreplay, a drop of a salty liquid hit her taste buds. It was Regal's precum, and she stopped to savor the salty taste. That's when a strange feeling came over her. She wanted more of the liquid. She wanted to taste him. Hesitantly at first, Raine moved closer toward his member and gave it a light kiss, eliciting a sharp gasp from Regal. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, he felt hot, moist lips enclose his burning member.

"Aaah! R-Raine…Oooh…" He could barely keep his eyes open as he watched Raine between his legs, sucking on his member as if it were a popsicle. Instinctively his hands caught locks of her hair and pulled her closer, bringing more of his member into her mouth. Raine continued sucking him, moving her tongue over his head and sides while her hands caressed his inner thighs. Soon, she took in his entire length and bobbed her head up and down, causing his moans to grow louder in intensity and volume. She could tell that he was nearing orgasm and sucked harder and faster on his member. Regal moaned out her name as he grabbed fistfuls of Raine's locks. He was approaching his orgasm and fast….It was only a matter of time before…

"Raine…I'm gonna…"

He threw his head back and moaned loudly as the hot liquid shot into Raine's warm mouth. The force of the blast surprised her at first but she swallowed all of his hot cum regardless. Before releasing her mouth from his cock, the professor gave it one last lick to entice any remnants out of him. Satisfied with her actions, she gave a quick kiss on the head and crawled out of the space. She pulled herself up onto her feet and once again sat on his lap.

Regal smiled and brushed aside a stray lock of Raine's silver hair. "You naughty girl." He said playfully. "Where did you learn that?"

Raine smiled seductively. "I've read other material than research." She received a reply in the form of a kiss as she was held in a tight embrace. Feeling the urge of completion, she rubbed her exposed core against Regal's length, causing moans of pleasure to exit both their lips as they kissed each ravenously. Regal felt his cock grow hard again and felt it slowly rise off his legs and prod at Raine's nether lips. He could feel the smooth, velvet like skin rub against his manhood, teasing and begging him at the same time for entry. Regal broke the kiss to moan loudly as well as to look at the beautiful half-elf in front of him.

He could feel the desire reaching him through her blue eyes and he knew he wished for it too. However, this didn't seem to be the right place for this moment. "Shall we move to a more comfortable place Raine?" He asked.

Raine was silent at first but replied with a smile. She slid off Regal's legs and stood before him in all her glory. Regal followed suit and just as Raine offered him her hand, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. She yelped in surprise but it quickly subsided. Regal carried her out of the bathroom, turning off the water in the shower along the way, and into his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and fell on top of her, careful to support himself with his arms to avoid crushing her. The two kissed passionately for a moment but Regal quickly broke it. Raine didn't understand why, but Regal quickly provided the answer.

"I'm sorry. I left the stove running." He rushed downstairs and out of sight. Raine giggled as she heard footsteps stomping down the stairs. When silence was all that surrounded her, Raine sighed and flopped onto the bed, her arms splayed over her head. She couldn't believe what was happening, what had started out as a mere accident burgeoned into this magical moment. However, she felt slightly guilty. This entire thing wouldn't have happened if she hadn't seduced him. He could still be loyal to Alicia, Raine thought to herself. Her head flung up in surprise. What if he is?

Guilt crept into her mind and she moved to a sitting position. She thought about how fast the two had complied with each other and not thinking about the consequences. She understood psychology, and how pleasure and sexual arousal can cloud a person's mind so quickly.

"Maybe…Maybe we should stop before it goes too far." She said to herself.

"Are you alright Raine?" A voice asked. A gasp escaped her as she saw Regal at the doorway, a worried look on his face. Her eyes slowly scrolled down to his groin but shot back up.

"I…I'm fine." She said as she put her head down, however Regal had his doubts. Even with her answer he could tell something was bothering her. The battle artist sat next to Raine and tilted her head up. Soon, he was staring into her eyes…Her beautiful silver blue eyes.

"Raine, is something bothering you?" He asked.

"No…It's nothing." She replied quickly. However Regal knew better.

"Raine…What is it?" He asked.

"Regal…" She was hesitant at first. "Do…Do you love me?" The question caught the battle artist off guard. Sensing the silence, Raine grew discouraged. She sighed and turned her head to the side. "I'm sorry Regal. I…"

"Raine…" Raine turned her head dejectedly toward Regal's, and she was caught in a fiery kiss from him. To say the least she was caught by surprise and found herself underneath Regal on the bed. The shock quickly subsided however and she wrapped her hands around his head, deepening the kiss. The two moaned anew as they continued to kiss each other, and finally broke the kiss when they felt their lungs demand for oxygen. The two breathed heavily as they stared at one another with great longing. "I do love you, and I always will."

Hearing those words brought tears to her eyes, but she still didn't want to get her hopes up. "What about…"

"Alicia?" Regal finished her sentence. "I love her too Raine. But, she's no longer with me in this world, and I'm sure she wouldn't want me to dwell in lonliness for the length of time I'm here." He smiled. "Besides, I'm sure she would want me to be happy Raine."

Raine smiled in return as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. She pulled him close once again and kissed him fervently in which he returned with the same passion. However to his dismay she broke the kiss rather quickly. Regal looked down to see her eyes glued over with passion as her chest bobbed up and down with her heavy breathing.

"Please…Take me." Raine begged,

However, Regal had other plans.

"May I return the favor first?" He asked teasingly. Raine didn't understand at first but realization struck her when he gently stroked her core. He slowly stroked his finger over her opening as he moved downward, leaving a trail of kisses that moved down her neck, between her breasts, and over her stomach. Raine moaned when Regal pushed his hand over her nether lips and gathered the juice. Her body instinctively lifted off the bed and flopped back when the battle artist pulled away. Breathing heavily, Raine watched as Regal brought his juice coated hand to his mouth and licked off her nectar.

"Mmm…How sweet."

Raine could feel her juices flow from this erotic action and before she knew it, Regal dove between her legs. He released his tongue on her nether lips and licked over them, causing her to scream and moan loudly. Her legs instinctively pulled up but her lover caught the action and held her legs, leaving her to do nothing but enjoy the pleasure trip. Regal moved further toward her opening and pushed his tongue into her, getting a taste of her womanhood. His tongue moved over the inner walls and got a better taste of her sweet nectar.

"Oooh! Regal!" Raine's hips bucked up unintentionally as she came, hard. Her juices spewed out of her as she screamed loudly in ecstasy. The battle artist was surprised by the sudden force but lapped up all he could, taking delight in the sweet taste of her juices. Finally, after lapping up all he could, Regal pulled his tongue out of Raine's core. Raine moaned in response at the feeling of emptiness and gently stroked her core to compensate for that. Regal moved on top of her and while support himself on his elbows, kissed her passionately. The half elf completely forgot about the empty feeling and greeted the battle artist's tongue with her own. She tasted the remnants of her sweet juice on his tongue and moaned as it wrapped around the sides of her own. Raine's passion burned anew and she wrapped her arms around Regal's back, pulling him toward her body, however, Regal held his support so he wouldn't crush her.

Raine's right arm trailed down his back and moved to his front side. She found his cock and gently grasped it, causing Regal to moan quietly in response. He broke the kiss and gripped Raine's hand, guiding it over his mahood as he moaned lustfully. The half elf could feel his cock grow harder and hotter, which only heightened her anticipation.

Raine looked up at Regal, who was breathing heavily from the rubbing. He let out a last moan as Raine released her grip. As the battle artist panted heavily, he looked at Raine with sea blue eyes that concealed lust, and he could see that her eyes rivaled if not exceeded his desire.

"R…Raine…" Regal said hesitantly.

Raine smiled. She leaned over toward his ear and uttered two words.

"Take me."

At those words, Regal slowly moved toward Raine's core. He aimed his manhood toward her opening and slowly entered her. The two gasped as it entered her core. Her moans however, turned into quiet whimpers when it reached her hymen. Regal stopped just before it and looked down at Raine, who gave him a reassuring nod. He slowly pushed inward, stretching it to the brink of breakage. Raine bit down on her lip to suppress the pain, but screamed when she felt her maidenhead break. Her hands gripped down on the sheets tightly and Regal stopped, neither pulling out nor pushing in.

Raine breathed sharply. "I…I'm fine…" Her grip loosened. "Please…Don't stop."

Regal nodded and gently began to thrust within her, slowly at first, but gradually gaining momentum. Soon, he was pumping hard and fast inside her, up to the point where Regal wrapped his arms around Raine's legs for a better grip. Both moaned loudly and lustfully with each thrust. Intense bolts of pleasure traveled through their bodies and only increased as the thrusting increased in frequency. Soon, it was getting to be too much. Both were nearing their climaxes. As fast as it began, it would soon come crashing down in the form of an orgasm.

"Oooh…Aaaah…Aaah…Oooohh…OH REGAL!"

"RAINE!"

They both screamed each other's names as they both reached orgasm. Raine's inner muscles contracted and her juices gushed out, coating Regal's member with the hot nectar. She arched her back high off the bed as her muscles tightened around his cock. Regal screamed loud and shot his cum into her, each sending a powerful pleasurable punch to Raine's nerves and causing her to scream. The orgasm ended and the two slumped on the bed. Regal, tiredly pulled his manhood out of Raine and fell onto the bed beside her. He grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and allowed it to drape over him and his lover. Raine scotched over and nuzzled into his chest while Regal pulled his arm around her and gently embraced her.

Raine snuggled into Regal's chest and looked up at him. "I love you Regal." She whispered.

Regal smiled back. "I love you too Raine."

Fatigue slowly overcame them and the two lovers fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

8 hours later…

* * *

"Man I'm starving!" Zelos said out loud as he approached the mansion. The rest of the crew had just returned from the Altamira trip and were on their way back to Regal's mansion. It was late evening, but it wasn't too dark that they could not see. 

"What? That hot dog eating contest didn't fill you up?" Sheena inquired.

Zelos rubbed his stomach. "No…Of course not, I had to dispose of that soon after the contest."

"You weren't there, but he threw up right after he ate 50 of them." Genis whispered in his ear, causing the ninja to chuckle quietly.

"I didn't throw up brat!" Zelos spat at him, but that didn't cause the giggling to cease. "I was just…keeping my figure."

"But it looked like you were really sick Zelos." Colette said worriedly, recalling the event. "Are you ok?"

"Aw, don't worry my cute angel, I'm alright. I just pushed myself a little too hard for you." Zelos said in his most well known voice and tone.

"Yeah. I'll have to admit, I never knew you could eat that much. I mean I gave up when I was at 5."

"Approximate distance to target: 10 meters." Presea said in her analytical voice.

"Alright! Almost there!" Zelos sprinted off toward the mansion while the other five continued at the walking pace.

"Wow, I'm amazed that he had thrown up earlier yet is still hungry." Lloyd stated as he put his hands out ward.

"Well, we better hurry. Knowing his appetite, he's probably going to eat all of the dinner." Lloyd and Colette nodded and the two ran after Sheena while Genis and Presea, stayed behind them, continuing at the walking pace.

"Uh…Presea…" Genis stuttered. "A-Are you hungry?"

"No, I am fine Genis."

"A…Are you sure? I'll s-share some food if you are…"

"No thank you Genis. I am not hungry."

"Oh…Okay…" The two reached the mansion after everyone else and once they went inside, the young mage was expecting to see everyone chowing down on a delicious dinner. However, upon entering, he was surprised to see that his friends were actually walking around the house instead of sitting in the kitchen. "Hey what's going on?"

"Don't know. The Professor and Regal aren't here." Lloyd answered. Suddenly, they heard a door open from upstairs. They turned their heads and saw Regal rush down the stairs past them. Raine, meanwhile walked slowly downstairs until she was in front of them. Everyone noticed that she wasn't wearing her trademark orange overcoat, but they ignored that.

"Hi everyone. How was Altamira?" Raine asked courteously.

"It was great. We went on a whole bunch of rides, ate a lot of food for lunch, played some games, and the cruise was pretty good too." Lloyd answered quickly.

"Oh, that's good." There was a loud click from the kitchen.

"Hey sis, why do you have your jacket off?" Genis asked.

Before Raine could answer, Regal rushed out of the kitchen with his hands cuffed. "Dinner will be ready soon. Please give me about thirty minutes."

"Whoa whoa whoa…What? I thought you would have dinner ready when we got here."

"I apologize Chosen, but I had a…matter to attend to."

"Oh, is that why you two were upstairs?" Colette asked nonchantly, unaware of what she was implying.

There was a brief silence before Regal answered. "Yes."

"Well what were you doing up there? You had eight hours since we left, what could've kept you busy for…" Sheena stopped upon thinking, and all she could do was stare at the two with mouth agap. The two looked away from each other as a blush was beginning to grow on their cheeks, and as the others caught on fairly quickly they held the same expression as their logic led them to the same conclusion.

Regal turned toward Raine. "Let's postpone that cooking lesson." The professor merely nodded in response.

Zelos smiled slyly. "So Regal, mind telling us what you and the Professor were up to while we were gone?"

* * *

So what'd you guys think? 

Please review, and thank you for reading. Once again, I apologize for anything that may have scarred you pretty bad.


End file.
